Outtake for Sand, Surf and Sex: Bella's First time
by Wanderlust-Within
Summary: What happened between Bella and Riley, when he took her virginity. Outtake done for Haiti relief.


_**A/N: **__Special thanks to my wonderful kick ass pre-reader __**SILVERTWI**__ and my super awesome, oh so fast BETA __**DOLPHIN62598. **__I LOVE YOU BOTH___

_If you enjoy this, it's an outtake to my story Sand, Surf and Sex._

_You may or may not have read this, but it will put some insight as to what happened between Riley & Bella._

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, __**SM**__ does. _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Riley, where are you taking me?" I questioned, slightly confused as to why we were walking so far into the dark, cold forest. My feet and jeans damp from the moisture that was held on the woodland floor.

"Aww, Bella, we wouldn't want anyone to catch us, plus I thought it would be sort of romantic." He reached back to my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. "Baby, you're cold. I'd offer you my coat, but then I would be cold too." He shrugged. "I don't want to be cold."

"It's okay, I understand. But are we almost there?" I whined, the cold caused my body vibrate. "You brought a blanket right? It's just so cold, I am so cold." I gnawed on my lower lip, trying to stop my teeth from chattering.

Riley tapped the knapsack he was carrying, "Everything's right in here baby," he pulled out his phone and turned on some Lady Sovereign 'Love me or Hate me', "I even brought music." He smiled, and bobbed his head to the music.

We continued walking for about five minutes, until we reached a small clearing in the woods. My body felt like it was about to go into shock from being so cold, I felt like a moving piece of ice and I was just waiting for my fingers to break away from my body like the icicles they had become.

"Isn't this great baby?" Riley questioned me, "It's just us, nature, and love." He started to unpack his bag, he brought out a small tarp, two sleeping bags, some candles, and some wine, and it was romantic. He placed the tarp on the moist ground, and arranged the sleeping bags on top. The sleeping bags had been connected together to form one large sleeping bag, and I couldn't wait to strip down and crawl in to something warm and dry. He continued setting up by lighting a small fire a few feet from the tarp, and placed a lit candle on all four corners, surrounding our bed. A small soft glow lit the darkened night's sky, and the fire gave off a comfortable heat. He had transformed this cold, dark place into a beautiful piece of heaven. _Maybe losing my virginity wasn't going to be so bad after all._

"It's beautiful Riley, I can't believe you did this all for me." I struggled to hold back tears. Riley stepped towards me, "Now, Bella, baby, why don't we get you nice and warm." He led me over to the tarp, and knelt before me. Quickly removing my soaked shoes and socks he placed them close to the fire to dry. I stood there shaking, no longer from the cold, but from the endless amount of nerves that were pinging around in my body.

"Riley…I'm a bit nervous; I just don't know what to do. Can we go slow?" I asked him in a hushed whisper. He brought himself to stand in front of me, and brushed the semi moist locks of hair off my face. His hand gently massaged up and down my back, "Of course baby, it's just you and me remember? We've got all night." He dropped to his knees, and undid the button on my pants, his hands slid around to my ass, leisurely sliding my pants down to my ankles. Placing light kisses down my legs as he went, I stepped out of my jeans. His hands gently roaming back up my body, he stood, pulling my jacket from my shoulders, and removing the shirt from my body.

"You're beautiful Bella," his hands roamed down my back to my bra clasp, unhooking it. My breasts bounced free, my nipples instantly hardened. "Can I taste you?" Riley licked his lips waiting for my reply causing me to blush and nod yes.

He firmly gripped my ass and lifted slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist. My breasts settled into the perfect position for him to take me into his mouth causing me to moan. "Why aren't you undressed?" I asked in a breathy tone, I could feel him smile against my body. "You want me undressed baby? You need to undress me." I slid my body off his.

"What should I take off first?" I looked up at him through my lashes, my rear was feeling fairly toasty from the fire, and the chill was gone from my body.

"Why don't you start with my shirt," he gave me breath-taking smile, "then you can take off my pants." I nodded, and lifted the hem of his shirt up over his head. I brought my hands to glide down over the smooth, muscular plains of his chest. I kneeled in front of him, and slowly removed his pants, allowing my hands to glide down over his legs. Once I got them off, I rose in front of his body and took the sight of him in. Riley was about six feet tall, with a summer sun glow, and sandy blonde hair. His chest was perfectly chiseled, with abs to match. His eyes were a piercing shade of baby blue, with eyelashes any girl would kill for. In every sense of the word, he was perfect.

"You like what you see baby?" He threw me a panty dropping style, made me want to rip those undies off right then and there.

"Mmm, hmm…I do." He walked us over to the sleeping bags, holding the top open for me to crawl in first. He pulled off his socks and boxers, freeing his large cock, I couldn't help but gasp. I really wasn't sure how that thing, was going to fit into me, and quite frankly it both scared and thrilled me. I could feel the moisture pool between my legs. When he turned to grab that little foil packet from his pants, I quickly slid my underwear off so I was more prepared. Riley crawled into the sleeping bag next to me, I could feel the heat radiate off his body into mine. I gently slid my hand down his body so I could firmly grasp his dick, using the tip of my thumb I gathered his pre-cum and began working it down his shaft.

"Christ, Bella that feels so good." I could feel him grind his hips into my hand. His hands ghosted up my body, pawing at my breasts, his fingers lightly pinching and pulling at my hardened nipples. Grabbing at my waist, he flipped my body around so that his cock was nestled in between the crook of my ass. He began, thrusting his hips against my ass, his hands gripping my shoulders to hold me in place. His breath quick and shallow, he slowed. "I need to slow down, or I am going to blow." I turned my body to look at him, my back slightly sticky. "Oh…um…okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, maybe I should… umm…put the condom on." He stammered and went to open the foil packet. "Do you want to put in it on?" His eyes narrowed at me, and he tossed me the condom instead of opening it. I missed the throw and it fell on the sleeping bag. "Oh sorry, I can't catch well." I stated.

"Can you just hurry up, I am going soft." He snapped at me, my eyes widened in shock. Riley had never been so short before. I fumbled with the package, but couldn't open it. My fingers desperately trying to tear away at the package, it just didn't want to open. Riley threw his hands up into the air, visibly angry with me.

"Christ, Bella, nevermind, I'm not hard anymore." He lifted up the covers; his cock was visibly limp, like a sad little worm. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Wh…what should I do? Tell me what to do, just don't be mad... okay?" I begged him, my eyes pleading with his to just calm down.

"Maybe," he paused looking deep in thought, "Maybe you should, I don't know lick me, like suck on me for a bit." _Was he joking? I've never done that before, and I didn't particularly want to either. _

"You love me don't you? Because I...well...I love you." He crooned while batting his eyelashes.

"You...you love me?" I paused to gather my thoughts.

"Well, yeah, I guess I love you...yep I love you, it's you and me forever, I'll wait for you. When I go to college I'll wait for you, just you and me Bella."

He loved me!

"Um… well I guess I could try if that's what you'd like, but do you have any wipes so I can clean you off first?"

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "No I don't have any _wipes_, what do you think I am a _god damn_ convenience store?" Anger laced his voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you angry, it's just I don't know how well I will be able to handle the taste, I heard it's kind of nasty and salty." I spoke in hushed tones.

"It will taste fine, I promise, just can you hurry up before you ruin this." So I shimmied myself under the sleeping bag and settled so I was straddling his calves. I hesitantly stuck my tongue out and ran it up his balls to the tip of his dick. It wasn't that bad, I couldn't really taste anything. I continued to lick him up and down like a Popsicle, I could hear him groaning as he grew hard from my touch.

"Yeah, baby, oh why don't you suck me for a bit, please?" He begged from above the blankets. So I took him in my mouth as far as I could, and it hit my gag reflex and I wanted to puke. I fought back my urge and continued sucking, while swirling my tongue around the shaft. He brought his hands to my hair, guiding my head up and down, then he went and pushed my head down too hard, and that time I couldn't hold it. I flung my body from the blankets and puked everywhere in the grass.

"Bella, what in the fuck?" Riley barked at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I was trying to stop heaving so hard, "I…"puke, "I… have a bad gag reflex…" I puked again and tried to find something to clean my face with.

Riley started laughing, "Seriously? You almost yacked all over me, that shits gross, just get back in here so we can finish, and don't kiss me."

I clambered back under the blankets, and Riley placed the condom on himself. He positioned himself in between my legs, forcing my knees further apart. Thrusting into me with no regard for my body. He began pumping into me, it stung.

"Riley?" I whined, "Riley?" I tried to get him to stop, he was hurting me.

"Bella, shh…you're fine, I'm almost done." He shouted at me, tears were rolling down my face and I began to sob. I didn't think it was going to hurt so much.

"Please, Riley, can we just stop." I begged and pleaded with him, and he let out a loud grunt. "Relax, Bella, I'm done." He pulled out of me, "It will get better, I promise." He kissed my forehead, climbed out of the sleeping bag and got dressed.

"Now, get up and get dressed so I can get you home. Now that this is done, you should go home and wash up." _Was he for real?_

"Seriously, Riley are you fucking joking?" I demanded an answer, this was my first time and he went from sweet to douche in like ten minutes, I checked my watch. _Yep ten minutes, that's all it took for him, and I got nothing._ He stared at me, "Uh…yeah…that's all Bella, I promise I will make it better next time." He affirmed. That was all I had, I got dressed and stalked home, in hopes that next time would indeed be _better_.


End file.
